Rosario And 626
by HumphreyOmegaXD
Summary: instead of Stitch crashing and meeting Yuna (after the orginal show) instead he crashes into Yokai Academy and meets Our favourite monsters and human, will 626 survive, read to find out


**This story is what would happen if Stitch went to Yokai Academy when he landed on Earth instead of meeting Yuna.**

 **Takes place episode 4 of Rosario vampire.**

 **I do not own Rosario Vampire or Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Stitch At Yokai Academy.

We see our favorite experiment flying round space, destroying what ever is in front of him while laughing and getting chased by the galactic police "HAAAAHAHAHAHA iganalquesta" Stitch said dodging the lasers then Jumba flew up to him.

"626 please be stop destroying random planets with Jumba's new space scooter , just because little girl Lilo has new boyfried and is all washed up with 626, is no reason to act bad" Jumba said as Stitch's grin got bigger.

"Naga jacaba Jumba, ITS BEST REASON HUHAHAAHA" Stitch said laughing while flying off as Jumba Followed.

"usually Jumba enjoys mayhem but not when it is scratching costumed detailed on latest invention" Jumba said pushing a button and a gravity beam fires at Stitch be he dodges them and flies down near the planet.

"Naga buska you got nothing" Stitch said as he pulled up and flew into space followed by Jumba.

"Come back here" Jumba said while Stitch laughed but as stitch flew past a asteroid with a building on it, a ship flew out with Guanto in it.

"Just like old times" Guanto said locking onto Stitch's ship then firing at him as Stitch dodged them.

"Abaca...Nagata" Stitch said as the lasers chase Stitch but stitch flies round as strait as Guanto but flies round him so the lasers hit Guanto's ship destroying it but as stitch flew off, he thought he gave Jumba the slip.

"Agaba icacha chiba Jumba HEHEHAHAHAHA...UHRRR" said as Jumba caught Stitch in his tractor beam.

"Now I have got you pleas to come with Jumba...dah gravity pull, its big black hole, it could carry us anywhere in time or space even alternate universe" Jumba said as Stitch got sucked in "626! UUUHHHHAAAAAHHHHH" Jumba soon followed after Stitch.

XXX With Stitch XXX

Stitch came out the black hole at amazing speed while spinning down towards Earth "RRRR...WWWWAAAAHHHHH" stitch shouted as he plummeted to Earth but as he entered the atmisphire, fire formed around his ship "AH AH HOT HOT, I have to try and land if, I don't its going to hurt" Stitch said as he tried his best to land but it was no use he was coming down to fast.

XXX Yokai Academy XXX

Moka and Tsukune were on the roof looking over the school and talking.

"What was up with you in class today Tsukune" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Nothing i just wasn't fully awake yet...wow what that" Tsukune said pointing at Stitch's ship witch landed next to the school gate.

"I don't know lets go look" Moka said as they both made there way to the now gathered crowd with Stitch looking at everyone.

"What is it" One male student asked.

"I don't know but it is cute" One Female student said.

"Huh?" Stitch said looking ad everyone one the saw as pink haired girl run up followed by a brown haired boy then he sniffed the air and smiled, going onto all fours he Ran over to Moka, Tsukune took one look at Stitch and saw his teeth.

"Moka look out!" Tuskune said accidentally taking of Moka's rosary releasing a bright light causing Stitch to shield his eyes and when it was alright to see, he saw a white haired slightly older version of the pink haired girl.

" **Tsukune what is the meaning of this** " Moka said looking at Stitch then to Tsukune " **Hmph, what do you want blue guy** " Moka asked stitch as he jumped onto Moka with a smile then reached into her pocked taking a chocolate bar then back flipped of her and stated eating it " **RRR HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHATS NOT YOURS, KNOW YOUR PLACE** " Moka said about to kick Stitch but he just grabbed her foot and chucked her behide him as he smelt a lot more food in the school, he saw an open window so he ran over to it and crawled up the wall into the window, making his way to the cafeteria but Moka got up and was angry " **Come on Tskune we have a blue fluff ball to catch** " Moka said as then ran after stitch.

XXX In The Cafeteria XXX

Yukari was having something to eat when she heard the door open but when she looked no one was there until "LILO" stich jumped onto Yukari hugging her will rubbing his head on her shoulder "AHH your not Lilo...Ica batuka Stitch, Lilo is gone" stiched looked dow as he got of you kar and his ear fell down and he walked away from Yukari.

"Huh, its ok, im sure me and my friends can help you find your friend" Yukari told stitch but stitch just shook his haid from side to side.

"Naga naga...Unfff" Stitch said as a table flew and hit him across the room which mad stitch, he chucked the table off of himself and looked at who chucked the table which was Inner Moka so stitch growled at her making his over two arms appear, hi two antennas and the spikes on his aback appear "GRRRR CHUBI CHIBA" this cought moka by surprise but what supried her even more was that two other people barged past her, one was fat with four eyes and purple skin and the other was like a noodle and had one eye.

"There he is Jumba, there is the little monster" Pleakley said pointing at Stitch who is growling.

"626 now that we have chased...What are you growling at?" Jumba asked Stitch when Inner Moka walked in front of the two aliens.

" **That would be me, I chucked a table at him" Moka said smiling looking at Stitch.**

"You have no chance at defeating Stitch so please don't try" Pleakley said to Moka hoping she would listen.

" **And why is that** " Moka asked them.

"Because 626 was made to level out planets, he call lift to over 6000 times his wait and he is indestructible" Jumba told her.

 **"Hmph her just need to kn..."** Moka couldn't finish because Yukari ran to Stitch.

"Wait Moka...You said Lilo but who is that" Yukari said crouching down so she is face to face with Stitch.

"Lilo is my ohana but Lilo is gone now" Stitch said with sadness but with that sadness he ran off and climbed to the ruff through a window.

"Poor Stitch, he just hasn't been the same since Lilo left" Pleakley said worried for the experiment.

"You two seem to know a lot about this stitch could you tell us more" Tsukune asked.

"Well Stitch was created by Jumba her as well as the other 627 experiments but that's another story its self anyways Stitch escaped from the galactic alliance and crashed on earth and that is when he met Lilo and back then he was a little monster, destroying everything but Lilo didn't give up on him, she kept trying over and over again to make him good and she did but after a few year Stitch was called on a important mission by the galactic alliance and both stitch and Lilo made a promise to meet up a month after his mission but when stitch got back Lilo was no were to be seen, he searched high and low in the rain but he couldn't find her, he was crushed, so he started being bad again and then he crashed on Earth again and I guess he didn't make a very good impression on you did he" Pleakley said looking at Moka who nodded.

"Well we better go find him" Yukari said as she ran off.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
